Billy Lo
Billy Lo formerly and a.k.a. William "Billy" Coen Ex-Marines now lives a new life as a U.S. Navy Seal in Washington. Currently a Jeet Kune Do master. New Background, New Alias After being accused for murdering 23 people he was sentenced to be executed. Rebecca Chambers helped him escaped and Billy went his own way now. Billy know he is still a fugitive so he decided to change his identity to a new one. Billy create new birth certificate, social security card, and ID card. Billy Lo was born.Billy Lo background story is he is an orphan raised by a chinese family but died disspeared mysteriously when he was 12 Billy wanted to created a sad background story and he did. Billy Lo now works for the U.S. Navy SEALS in Washington as a Ensign(2nd Lieutenant). Now Billy changes his appearance into a half oriental appearance by changing his hair style and by giving himself a quarter asian accent. Getting a feeling about being chinese he began studying Jeet Kune Do a hybrid martial arts created by Bruce Lee. Billy thought it will be a perfect style for him to learn so he studied JKD for decades. Now combining his JKD and his CQC techniques from the Marine and Navy he is physically powerful and fast and leading his team to successful missions. As Billy Lo Billy Lo is a Martial Artist and a Navy which makes him a powerful Sailor in the Navy. Later he has started training his cadets JKD privately but only who are good enough to become him.Soon Billy Lo began his new job as a the town's protector but no one asked him to become one but he did stop crimes and street gangs. Many people in Washinghton has acknowledge his hero work by many other people and young ones. He is an idol and the mosted feared man in Washington. Fighting against a new Corporation After being a hero a to thousands a british intelligence Maxwell Hunter wants to take him out because Billy could be a threat to Maxwell Hunter so he decided to make enemies with Billy and attack his Navy base. After many of his comrades were dead,Billy swears Revenge on Biotek and Billy and his team were sent to destroy the Biotek facility. After they arrived the Biotek facility the found many strange creatures with cyber like armor or body parts. Trivia * Billy Lo is highly influence on the late Bruce Lee because of the Jeet Kune Do style. * The name Billy Lo came from one of Bruce lee's unfinished movie "Game of Death". * The life Billy lives in is more different then he was in Raccoon City. * No one seems to realized that he is Billy Coen from the U.S. Marines. Creator's Note Hello as a Resident Evil fan I wanted to created Billy Lo because everyone was wondering where Billy Coen went after Resident Evil 0, well I came up with a brilliant idea by changing his alias into Billy Lo because I am highly influence on Bruce Lee's movies I even study JKD so I decided to rename him to Billy Lo. I even made him a Bruce Lee like character because that will be perfect for him because of his height, mass, and body shape. So if you find this character interesting then that will really make my day! Thank you --BillyLo 18:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Characters